


titus, the cat

by BSnows



Series: lovebirds [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa Love Week, F/F, Lexa is an innocent little cat mom, One-Shot, Sad Clarke, Titus is a cat that hates Clarke very much and the feeling is kinda mutual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7149704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSnows/pseuds/BSnows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Lex, wake up," she pokes Lexa, who is soundly sleeping in front of her as a happy little spoon. "Lexa!"</i>
</p><p>  <i>"What?" Lexa sighs, her eyes still closed.</i></p><p>  <i>"Your cat is being rude," she answers. "Again."</i></p><p>  <i>"Shhhh"</i></p><p>Clarke's so done with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	titus, the cat

“Titus," Clarke pleads. "Can you  _please_  fuck off my face?"   
  
It isn't unusual to Clarke to wake up in the middle of the night with Titus' little paws all over her face. She had told Lexa that her sphynx cat has something against her being alive but Lexa just thinks Clarke is being dramatic and insinuating her to get rid of the cat, which is the most horrific thing that could happen. Her baby is just the most adorable and kind cat there is. 

Clarke, however, knows the truth.  
  
She remembers the first time she came to Lexa's apartment. At first, she thought Titus was a nice cat, he was being cute and asking for caress after all. But he stopped being kind as soon as he noticed Clarke getting into the room with Lexa and closing the door.  
  
They are loud in bed, so they didn't hear Titus scratching the wooden door for almost the whole time they were having sex. When Clarke finally sneaked out of the room in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom, her heart almost stopped. Titus was there, standing still in the dark corridor.  
  
Since that day, Titus is always there. Watching.  
  
Or secretly scratching Clarke every single time Lexa isn't around.  
  
Or breaking every single breakable thing that Clarke owns in the house.  
  
Or turning off her notebook when she is working.  
  
Or simply sleeping on her face to wake her up.  
  
"Lex, wake up", she pokes Lexa, who is soundly sleeping in front of her as a happy little spoon. "Lexa!"  
  
"What?" Lexa sighs, her eyes still closed.  
  
" _Your_ cat is being rude," she answers. " _Again_."  
  
"Shhhh"  
  
Clarke's so done with it.  
  
"I'm so going to the couch if you don't wake up."  
  
Lexa snorts and turns her head to look at Clarke, who actually has a cat on her face as a hat. He looks at Lexa and purrs.  
  
"Aw," she sleepy exclaims, "See? He likes you."  
  
"Oh my God, Lex," she bursts. "Get him out of the room!"  
  
Lexa sighs. She sits on the bed and takes Titus out of Clarke. She puts him on the ground and caresses his little furless head.  
  
"Go to sleep baby, go," she says to her cat with a cute voice. Clarke watches it from behind, with very, very dark circles under her eyes.  
  
Titus purrs and climbs the bed again.  
  
Lexa simply gives in, she spoons him and gets back to sleep.  
  
"I can't," Clarke grabs her pillow and gets out of the bed. Titus raises his head and makes eye contact with Clarke as she drags herself out of the bedroom.  
  
Clarke throws herself on the couch with her face buried into the pillow.  
  


It doesn't take too long until she hears a noise of something scratching the carpet.  
  
_Oh, fuck my life._

**Author's Note:**

> So rude
> 
> [ I sketched something for this one-shot ](http://loupagneau.tumblr.com/post/145683959842/titus-the-cat-by-bsnows-clexa-aus-daily-life)


End file.
